


And then we get to kiss, right?

by Voidtourist



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, george michael is confused, school plays are hell, sweet in a weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidtourist/pseuds/Voidtourist
Summary: Short and sweet, maybe I'll continue this. Thanks for reading. (I'm a new writer please just don't destroy me)
Relationships: Steve holt/george michael bluth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The kiss

The theater play was a nightmare. Maeby had dropped out so now George Michael had to play the girl… And kiss Steve Holt.  
He winced at the thought but walked to the practice like a proper Bluth, he had promised them to come. As he entered, Steve Holt yelled” Steve Holt!” and George Michael almost slammed into the wall from the surprise. 

” George Michael!”, his uncle yelled pathetically. Why did he have to be the director? Why did he even force them to kiss? George Michael really wanted to ask Tobias when he had come out as it was too obvious to even be a joke anymore. But no, according to Maeby her parents had still fights about it every day it seemed.  
Defeated, George Michael gave a tight-lipped smile and walked to the stage, ready to start.

Everything went as expected until the dreaded kiss scene. ” And now! Kiss!”, Tobias yelled, staring at them grinning. George Michael was ready to faint. Steve Holt had his hands around the scrawnier boy’s back, so fainting to the floor was not an option. ” Do it already”, Tobias huffed.  
steve Holt looked serious all the sudden. ” Steve Holt”, he said firmly and got closer. George Michael tried to escape, he could not. Steve Holt lifted his chin with one hand and pulled him closer. George Michael shut his eyes and just wanted to be led in this horrible situation. Suddenly his lips met Steve Holt’s just for a peck. It still felt intense, it was only his third kiss, and the once with Maeby even barely counted since they were cousins. 

He opened his mouth to say something to save this horrible situation, Steve took it as an invitation to kiss him again. He unconsciously leaned in. It was better this time, Steve’s lips surprisingly soft and the whole experience was wholly enjoyable. After like million seconds, George Michael pulled back in a sudden realization. Steve Holt’s facial expression made him regret all his life decisions. It burned to his eyelids and while he biked to home, he could only see it. The confusion, guilt and pleasure could all be seen on his face. For sure, he had worn the same expression.

He ran to his room where Maeby lounged somehow in both of their beds. He smiled politely, stepped in to the bathroom and screamed until his voice was hoarse.


	2. When will they kiss again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an in-between chapter I guess? Shorter one.

Next day everyone was looking at George Michael and gossiping. He heard the familiar “Steve Holt!” from farther away, ducked and ran to the nearest bathroom to get away. He spent rest of his school day avoiding Steve Holt, but as the end of the day neared, he remembered…

The play practice was daily, as demanded by his uncle in one of his many monologues. He sighed and considered leaving for good, but as George Michael turned to leave, he once again heard the “Steve Holt!”. This time closely. 

He had stumbled into Steve Holt, his worst nightmare! “George Michael!”, Steve Holt exclaimed. “Hi Steve”, George Michael mumbled, not daring to look at the other boy. “Are you coming to the practice today?”, Steve Holt asked, seemingly cheery. “Not sure, Steve”. George Michael would have gladly died on the spot. 

“Why not, it was super cool last time”, Steve said, not apparently realizing how he was on George Michael’s way. Astonished, the younger boy raised his eyes to meet Steve’s.   
There was no confusion nor malice in them. 

“B-but we have to kiss… That’s gross right”, he stated. Steve Holt smiled, looking slightly confused. “No, it’s pretty alright. Especially with you”, he stated. A strained smile tugged George Michael’s mouth’s corner. When had he started blushing? “Well yeah, it wasn’t that bad” he finally admitted.  
Steve Holt grinned, slapped his hand to George Michael’s back and turned to lead them to the theater practice. “Steve Holt!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... I hope it's cool the chapters are kinda short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Michael can't swear

George Michael had to admit, being in the play had its perks. Mainly getting to spend time with Steve Holt (and getting to kiss him) . He was a cool guy for a seemingly stereotypical jock – he doubted that the other boy even knew what bullying was. he was kind if somewhat clueless and very, VERY popular. Wherever he was, people followed him. George Micheal, usually the lonely kid was unfortunately dragged along in all of this as Steve Holt seemed pretty fond of him too. 

Maeby was intensely jealous of him “getting to hang out with STEVE HOLT!” and tagged along a lot. Naturally, Steve Holt visited their model house, to get help with his homework. After trying to eat the decoration food, he exclaimed “What a cool house!”, and insisted on George Michael to give him a tour. It ended quickly as the house was quite small. 

They ended up in George Michael and Maeby’s bedroom, where Maeby lay on her bed asleep, just like her mother. “Ok, we should start”, George Michael said, suddenly very aware of how close Steve Holt was to him on his bed. “Sure”, Steve Holt exclaimed and moved even closer, seemingly settling in for the study session. George Michael struggled to explain the concepts to the other boy for half an hour, not because he wasn’t smart, (according to his dad he was smarter than most people), but because Steve Holt was practically glued to his side. Finally he exclaimed “Heck!”, and moved back from Steve Holt. 

Steve Holt gazed at him confusedly, with sad puppy dog eyes. “What’s going on G-Mike”, he asked. (Of course George Michael now had to carry a stupid nickname.) “It’s just… You’re so hecking distracting! My mind keeps wandering to other things constantly!”'

“Like what?” Steve’s tone was soft. “Like… Like kissing you”, George Michael admitted, muttering. “Well then… Let’s kiss!” Steve Holt half-yelled. George Michael nodded emphatically.  
When Maeby finally woke up, she jumped down to George Michael’s bed, crushing him. She screamed when she noticed Steve Holt. “How dare you? He’s Steve Holt!” “Steve Holt!” Steve Holt added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! You're welcome to leave comments!


End file.
